1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail vehicle sectioned door assembly for a door opening having a stairwell whereby to provide a threshold platform above the stairwell for disembarkment through an upper door section, when required.
2. Description of Prior Art
In passenger rail vehicles, there is usually provided a stairwell at opposite ends of railway cars and having with a threshold plate at the bottom of the stairwell whereby people can safely disembark from the railway vehicle onto a platform at a train station or on ground or alternatively on a further stairwell. The threshold or stairwell in railway cars is at a fixed elevation relative to ground and this presents a problem to unloading passengers on platform which are elevated above the threshold. When such is the case, it is necessary to place a board or a platform to bridge the stairwell. This is a time-consuming, labor-intensive and dangerous for the passengers and operators. It also delays the train due to the fact that all of these bridges must be removed before the many vehicles of the train before it can pull away from the station.